


sweet mornings (wake me up before you go go)

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Series: baeksoo and friends fluff [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kitty!Chen, M/M, Slice of Life, yeah this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's morning routine.





	sweet mornings (wake me up before you go go)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little fluff to distract from the angst of jgmar, and plus I love this au's baeksoo. I'll probably write a few more for them, and hopefully for the bangtan boys. :)
> 
> Thanks to [Aurin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/) for betaing <3 you da best ldv.

Not much changes immediately after Kyungsoo and Baekhyun begin dating. They’re already roommates to begin with and tend to do things together. Baekhyun likes to tease Kyungsoo about that. 

At first, the only change was to simply push their twin beds together. 

Kyungsoo likes that it provides their bedroom a sense of having more space, and their lives more unity. Baekhyun likes it because it’s easy. And that was supposed to be the end of that. 

Somehow Baekhyun manages to wedge himself in the dip between the two mattresses and wakes up Kyungsoo at ass o'clock in the morning by shrieking, “Quicksand!!” at the top of his lungs. They then end up buying a king-sized mattress, for sanity’s sake. 

Other smaller changes take place over time. 

Chen’s pet bed is moved into the sunniest corner of their bedroom, but Chen sleeps on their bed more often than not. Sometimes the kitty sleeps on Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun swears it's payback for all the times he's ignored Chen. 

Kyungsoo usually likes waking up to Chen purring on his stomach, and showering him with love. Then he rolls over to kiss Baekhyun on the forehead. Even during the school year Kyungsoo manages to get up before Baekhyun, and is the one tasked with waking him up. At least now he tries kisses to wake him up first, before resorting to other, more violent means. 

To Kyungsoo’s dismay today he wakes up feeling extremely hot and sweaty. He groans and tries to shove the weight off his body. 

No luck. 

His boyfriend has managed to hook a leg around Kyungsoo’s thigh and an arm firmly around Kyungsoo’s chest. Even worse, he’s drooling on Kyungsoo’s Pororo pajama top. Enough is enough! 

Grumbling under his breath, Kyungsoo wiggles so that he is underneath Baekhyun. He can at least maneuver that much. Now that he's a bit more awake, he runs his hands up and down Baekhyun’s back. 

“Clingy bastard,” he mutters fondly. Baekhyun mumbles in response, still asleep, and borrows further into Kyungsoo’s chest. If it were still summer break, this would be okay, but…

“It’s the first day of school, Baek.”

“YEP I AM UP AND READY,” roars Baekhyun as he suddenly gets up and jumps off the bed. Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo shuts his eyes and buries his head into the pillow. He really should be used to this by now - Baekhyun’s wake-up ritual for school hasn’t changed since his first First Day. 

This year’s ritual is slightly different.

“Soo, now that you’re my boyfriend you gotta get up too!” Baekhyun whines, tugging on Kyungsoo’s arm. Kyungsoo moans in protest, but his boyfriend means business. The little shit actually pulls the blankets and the sheets and pillows off of the goddamn bed. Blinking against the sunshine, Kyungsoo suddenly finds himself on a bare mattress. 

“God-fucking-damnit, Byun Baek—mmph.” His angry tirade is stopped by a pair of soft lips and a very deft tongue. Kyungsoo can't help but moan into his boyfriend's mouth. 

As quickly as it began, the kiss ends as Baekhyun dances away, out of Kyungsoo's hitting range. 

Kyungsoo still gathers ammunition, and Baekhyun does a totally unnecessary cartwheel to dodge Kyungsoo’s thrown pillow. He pauses at his bathroom door though to blow a kiss before running inside. 

Kyungsoo sighs and rubs his face into the mattress pad before hauling himself up. At least it's another opportunity to straighten the sheets. He hears the shower turn on and Baekhyun beginning to sing. 

Kyungsoo hurries up, rapidly tucking in the sheet corners, and walks to their bathroom. He sheds his sleep clothes on the way, murmuring a quick apology to Pororo and promising he'll pick them up. Later. Baekhyun is a bad influence. 

Not bothering to knock, Kyungsoo enters the bathroom and then the shower. Baekhyun is in the middle of soaping his body up when he spies Kyungsoo. With only a mischievous grin as warning, Kyungsoo suddenly finds a slick, soapy body slamming against his, rubbing and catching in strange ways as he's also brought under the spray of water too. Kyungsoo splutters, feeling both half turned on and half-drowned. It’s a strange feeling. He’s still processing how he feels about it.

He retaliates by pinning Baekhyun to the shower wall and effectively stopping him from moving. Wiping the soap and water out of his eyes, he gazes into Baekhyun’s twinkling eyes as he grinds his cock ever so slowly against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun closes his eyes and moans, his Adam's apple bobbing. Kyungsoo is so tempted to bite but remembers that it's Baekhyun’s first day back and—

“Fuck this needs to go faster,” he moans and takes both of their cocks in his hand. Kyungsoo deftly uses his wrist to drag more sweet moans from Baekhyun, panting into Baekhyun’s shoulder as they both get closer and closer. 

Baekhyun comes first, and Kyungsoo shortly after. Suddenly weak, he braces himself against the wall and grips Baekhyun to his body as well. 

They gasp for breath, Baekhyun finally managing a, “Fuck, that was nice,” before finally recovering and finishing up the shower. He scrubs Kyungsoo clean too. Then, reaching behind him, Baekhyun turns off the water. Kyungsoo brings Baekhyun in for another slow, languid kiss. “Mm, this is nice too but I gotta go,” Baekhyun murmurs into the kiss.

“Mm, okay. One more,” Kyungsoo replies, smiling as they exchange another chaste kiss. Then he leads Baekhyun out, grabbing a towel to dry himself and then another fluffy one to dry off Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun starts the coffee and the toaster while Kyungsoo whips up the rest of breakfast - scrambled eggs and bacon. Baekhyun scarfs down his food when it's all ready, grabs some coffee in a tumbler, and smacks a goodbye kiss on Kyungsoo before running out of the apartment. 

Kyungsoo grumbles, but he's happier than he can remember ever being at 6 am in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos if you feel like it please <3 and you can also yell at me on Tumblr [here](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and/or Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3!


End file.
